Not too wrong
by Lagar
Summary: Imagination was good, sometimes was worst, now that i have you here, i feel you more distant than before. - AU-


Hello! This is my first fic in English, you might find many mistakes here but I'm trying my best.

R/R ;)

By the way AU.

Mai Hime/Otome/blabla does not belong to me.

* * *

><p>Not too wrong<p>

I

How long has it been? 4 years, maybe 5. And why am I thinking of this silly question if I already know the answer. It's been 5 years since she is gone.

She was 20 years when I saw her beautiful green eyes for the last time, I was 18. Instead of saying goodbye she gave us a good morning, why would she need or had to say good bye, if I and the other were strangers staying at her house, like many other nights visiting her sister Alyssa. Most of the times, the idea of staying was mine, I kind of mention it in the most delicate way I could, and of course Alyssa said yes, until she start wondering why I wanted to spend more and more time at her parents' house; it wasn't fare to hide such a secret to my best friend, feeling guilty I told her, earning a soft touch on my right shoulder; and a smiled. Confessing that I had a crush on her sister was easy, the hard part was after, when she found my gaze every time Natsuki arrive or leave home, my _sad eyes_ she said when she went up to her room with a guest; _it will go away soon _Alyssa said too, but it didn't.

I don't even know how to name my feelings, she hasn't been here, and I'm not brave enough to ask about her, I have date people yes, and I'm not waiting for her, I never did, I was just captivated by her, all about her. The way she drink coffee in the morning, or how sometimes she saw us briefly when she realize entering at her home that we were again interrupting the quiet atmosphere; Alyssa also said that she wasn't fond of many people around her, not like she doesn't have friends because I saw many of them, specially a green eye red head woman, I believe she was aware of my constant attention to Natsuki. By the way, some other people find out, well, Alyssa told them and every time Natsuki got close to us they were all in silence looking at me, I felt so ashamed, like if they were waiting for me to say something.

She will be here, Natsuki is coming back in couple days and she will stay, according to Mrs. Kuga she got a job on a private school as an assistant where she will be able to start as a teacher too. Misses and mister Kuga are on vacation and Natsuki won't be here yet, this is why Alyssa decided to have a party before, she wouldn't be in trouble if and elder person of her family found out, but let's just say they don't enjoy much young people parties with all the thing that come along; as loud music, and couple invading every corner of the house to have intimacy. To be honest, i did not want to come, but well, at least i will have the opportunity to see her room again.

I wish I could enjoy like the others, but the music I can't even understand what it says, all the food comes in bags and alcohol is not my thing, I always knew, specially that one time when I had to hide myself from the sun and any sound after drinking too much. Alyssa was busy chatting with all our friends, and I keep looking around, trying to hide from Reito, I'm getting tired of his persistence; at the beginning I thought it was charming as any other girl said, yes he can be a gentleman and he might be good looking, the problem, for him is that I have always found women more appealing than any man; was not hard to question myself because I already knew I was a lesbian, of course when I was younger I never used that word, I only knew that I like to look at my mother's friends.

I found myself wondering at Natsuki´s door, a touch with the tips of my fingers, rough wood, feels even colder now that she is not around. I didn't want to but here I am again, opening the door and entering slowly, like if could bother someone in here, but I'm alone, again in here. One night I slept in her bed, Alyssa and the others had still many homework to do, I was tired so I came here, Natsuki had no idea because I heard when she open the door and Alyssa stop her at the entrance, quiet voices didn't stop me from listening the conversation, I was terrify, I might listen something not about the situation but about me; it never happened, she just came in and took her personal belongings and turn the light off, but before she adjust the cooler, I felt her close to me, I shut my eyes afraid she might have notice because sure I did look funny; she came closer and pull up the covers and lock the door quietly. Next morning she wasn't there, I was never able to say thanks, I was never able to say hi directly, we didn't had a chance to stay alone, and she never had the intention or reasons to come closer. Still sometimes she did look at me and smiles back.

I'm sure Saeko came to refresh the room; her smell doesn't linger anymore around. Looking around I realize this is the darkest place I have ever been, both windows hide behind heavy curtains, I was about to lift a picture when I heard someone open the door;

"_Here you are, I been looking for you all night"_

"_Hello Reito, you are far from the party; please go back, this is not a place for you to be"_

"_Sweet Shizuru is not a party without you" _- He shut the door behind him, and locks it –

"_Let's go back then" _- This was a mistake, all the times he comes closer it's a mistake, and I feel it more now with that horrible smell around him, a glass of I don't know what in his hand –

_"Actually" _- He try to touch my shoulder but I move –_ "We should stay here, I would like to talk"_

"_We can do it out too, you really shouldn't be in here"_

"_And why are you here? Is not your house, besides I'm sure Alyssa wouldn't mind if we give a nice use to some places"_

"_Reito, out now please"_

"_Why you always have to be like this Shizuru? You keep running away from me"_

_"You should know by now I'm not interest_, _let me open the door"_

He was fast, despise of his state. I felt his long arms around me, the last of his drink spill all around the carpet. His chest way to close mine and I'm almost sure he did it on purpose, his cold fingers moving on my back as if he were touching my front, disgusting. Way to strong he is, I got scared, he throws me to the door, hurting my arms with his owns.

"_Please let me go"_

"_Just a kiss Shizuru, just one minute"_

I won't lie, I thought about giving him what he ask, and I'm ashamed but I don't know what else to do, maybe he will leave after. Then I felt something near to my legs, I didn't dare to look down because I knew what it was poking me. I try harder to move and his horrible smile appears that was the last thing I could see because I closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt the door move; someone was trying to open it.

"_This room is taken" _

Unbelievable sober he sound, but the door moves again and I was able to release, I touch the knob, he did too but with different intentions both of us. The person on the other side was stronger because the door got open.

"_I said this room taken"_

"_And I say, get the fuck out of here NOW"_

"_Who are you?" _

_"I am the one who is not going to repeat, after this time, this is my house get out both of you, how dare you to invade my room and have sex in here _" - She came in and carefully save her bag inside the closed – "_And I have no reason to give explanations to a drunk guy who cannot control his own body, man cover your… area" - _She thinks we were having sex here? great, just great Reito -.

Instead of leaving, Reito look around and went close to Natsuki, trying to raise his arm to introduce himself. Of course Natsuki didn't even bother to return the action. I look at my arms they were pink almost red, he hold me too tight.

"_Out now, and God; please hide that away from all of us, there are ladies in here"_

Reito didn't need much to hear, with an odd expression he leave the room, head down and whispering something, I smile a bit at him and after I turn to see her face; annoyed, mature, longer hair, beautiful as ever. I wish I had been able to say more or to approach but I couldn't.

"_We weren't doing anything"_

_"He is a man I understand they get stupid sometimes but you are a lady how could you? Obviously he was drunk, that is dangerous"_

_"No, no I wasn't,__ I __came here and he follows me, I never meant to do anything here"_

_"Please girl, go after your boyfriend and…" _– I look at her finally, to her eyes and she was looking back, and she came closer, to close -

_"Shizuru?"_

_"Yes?" – She re__members me -_

_"You are Shizuru, God, I didn't recognize you, I'm sorry, I had no idea you and your boyfriend were the ones in here, my glasses I lost them traveling"_

_"No he is not, we are not together" _- She wears glasses now -

_"Whatever"_

"_Please, I'm been honest I came here for some quiet time and he appeared after, if you wouldn't arrive…"_

She was still looking, now with that serious face of her and her husky voice fill the room.

"_Lock the door please"_

I hurry myself to do as she order and after I had no idea what to do, if I had to say something or sit, maybe stay stand. Natsuki turn around so I brush my hair with my fingers and try to clean whatever Reito spill on my dress.

"_Are you ok?" _

"_Yes, yes, I'm perfect"_

"_Sure you are, have a sit please on the bed"_

Silence again and she starts moving around, taking her jacket off, she bend over to pick up Reito´s glass.

"_That guy, did he hurt you?"_ - Looking straight to my eyes she was, and for the first time I didn't look away, I told her I was fine and I kept looking at her, suddenly something happened, she blush and look down -.

"_I will bring something to clean his mess"_

"_No its ok, actually stay here, Alyssa doesn't know I arrived and I wanted to give her a surprise, but I'm in shock, she did this knowing none of us were going to be here, right?_

What else could do I, more than looking down, it was more an affirmation than a question.

"_I'm glad you are fine, if my mother finds out about this they would rip that guy's head off"_

"_Why?"_

"_Well, you are like a sister to Alyssa"_

"_That, yes, it was my fault I shouldn't have come here, and I'm sorry I enter to your room"_

"_You got taller" _- Out of nowhere she said, taking a necklace of her neck, it had a little round stone, golden and crimson – _"You know, I think this is the first time we ever talk"_

"_Indeed"_

"_I wanted to say hi before, but I think all of you were not comfortable when I came home and you were here"_

"_You got them wrong, Alyssa mention you were …"_

"_That brad, she makes me look like a monster all the time"_

"_Not at all, you are not"_

"_Oh and how do you know I am not?"_

"_Well" _- I guess is fate so, better do it now – _"Well I have seen you, I mean before and you look quite… uh not a monster type"_

"_Monsters comes in all shapes, and the good ones are able to go without standing out" _

Having a talk about monster, in her room sitting on her bed, now what I have in my mind for a first talk, certainly was the best night of the year.

"_I'm glad you are fine, be careful with your hands now" _- She went to the door but she didn't open it–

"_Thank you Natsuki san" _- A beautiful smile on her face –

"_Shizuru, I…" _- The abrupt knock on the door interrupt her – _"yes?" _

"_Natsuki, are you there?" _– Natsuki finally open it -

Standing by the door, a woman with a large travel bag gave us a tired look.

"_Sweetie is this your bed? because I'm so tired"_

"_We won't be staying here now, let me take you to another room, Shizuru nice to see you again"_

"_Should I get Alyssa?"_

"_Don't worry I would love to see her face when she sees me in front of her ruining her party, see you around I hope"_

"_Yes, yes, see you around" _- And she left, I stayed waving my hand in the air, forgetting someone else was next to me –

"_Who are you?" _– She was now standing next to me, both of us looking Natsuki walk down. _"Your name little girl"_- Is she calling me like that because she is taller or apparently older-

"_Fujino Shizuru, nice to meet you"_

"_Really?"_

Next thing she did, instead of introducing herself was leaving some more bags inside the closed, and hang up and expensive looking coat.

"_And who are you?"_

"_I'm a guest, Natsuki´s girlfriend actually, good night little girl" _– She closed the door, leaving me in the middle of nowhere, right as I was before Natsuki came back -

* * *

><p><em>"Wait for me, Natsuki, wait"<em>

_"I need to find Alyssa, just give me a moment Mai"_

_"So that was Shizuru?" _

_"Yes"_

_"THE Shizuru"_

_"Yes, how do you know?"_

_"Oh my god, I see now"_

_"Not now Mai"_

_"I told her I was with you"_

_"She is not blind, she saw you with me"_

_"I mean with you, like us together"_

_"Why you did that, you are so sleeping by the pool"_

_"You have been in love with this girl, for like 6 years, you leave home because you were scared of her finding out, scared of your sister getting angry and scared of many other things, don't you think is time for you to do something?"_

_"And I guess telling her you are my girlfriend will help"_

_"You told me you had the feeling that she was into you too"_

_"Nao said that, not me"_

_"Come on Natsuki, 2 minutes with her and I saw it too"_

_"She was with a guy, they almost have sex in my room"_

_"So what? you had sex with like 200 girls in England" _

_"Please Mai, not now, I just want all this people out of here, can you please help me?"_

_"Sure but really I'm sick of you been like this, be brave Natsuki, go for her, or finally let her go"_

_"I will"_

_"You will what?"_

_"I just, i will"_

* * *

><p><em>NA: Yes, I know, u.u i told you people, English is not my native language but I want to try it this way. u.u Don't be evil pleeeeeeeease, and if someone wants to help me through this PM me :D_

_Thank you all for reading, and I hope you have a happy day :3_

_Reviews __anyone__?_


End file.
